Family of believers
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Jamie is all grown up now with a family of his own, he still believes in the guardians and has passed this belief onto his daughter, what happens when Pitch returns to seek revenge and jamie is taken by the nightmare king? THe guardians will have to search for their believer as well as keep his daughter safe. no pairings there are a couple of OCs takes place way after teh movie
1. intro

**Chapter one**

Jamie awoke when he heard a soft voice almost like a whimper he sat up in his bed, he was no longer the boy that the guardians had once known but a man he was thirty five now and he had a child, a young girl who was only six, her name was Iris, she had short chocolate brown hair that reached her jawline and large round dark brown eyes, at the moment she was in a pink nightgown that had lace around the neck and cuffs of her sleeves she hugged her toy close to her, it was a stuffed Bunny with Gray fur and blue eyes, he wore a stereotypical Australian outback hat and a boomerang on his back. Jamie smiled sleepily at the child who half hid in his door way with the stuffed toy tucked tightly under her arm.  
"Iris, it's two in the morning." Jamie said to her as he sat up, the young girl hurried in and climbed up on the bed so she could sit in her father's lap she hugged him close to her and Jamie immediately knew what had happened.  
"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her brushing her hair gently out of her face Iris nodded slowly and Jamie smiled at her before picking her up and getting out of bed before walking down the hallway to her room Iris clung to him the whole way there, Jamie switched on the light switch and the room was illuminated with light the whole room covered from head to toe in anything and everything that could possibly have something to do with the guardians, an entire wall dedicated to drawings of each of the guardians, little models of the baby teeth hanging from the ceiling with brightly colored feathers, a second wall above her bed that was painted yellow and had glitter all through it, Jamie remembered when Iris's mom had first painted it, back when they had first gotten the news that they were having a baby, above the painted wisps of dream sand was a cloud with Jack sitting on it with Sandy overlooking the sand, Jamie would tape a sleigh that also had North on it during the winter, Jamie placed the small child in bed and tucked her in bed. Iris snuggled under the bright green covers with Easter eggs sewn into them with little feet attached, Jamie sat on the bed beside her and smiled at her as she hugged her toy rabbit close to her, almost trying to hide her face in his soft fur  
"Iris, I've told you a hundred times that there is nothing to be afraid of in your room." Jamie told her brushing her hair out of her eyes "I watched the guardians defeat Pitch a long time ago, you can ask your aunt Sophie even, The guardians would never let anything bad happen to you" Jamie told her Iris nodded a little but she still didn't look convinced Jamie smiled before grabbing the flash light out from under her pillow and going to the closet he opened it and shined the light inside to prove there was nothing there, then he crawled under her bed and did the same he stuck his hand up between the wall and where her bed was and started to tickle her which caused the child to squeal with laughter. Jamie crawled back out grinning as he watched his daughter look at him a small smile on her face as he sat back on her bed.  
"Dreams are only real in your head, if you get scared, you can always just give yourself a little pinch and you'll wake right up and everything will be alright" Jamie told her, Iris nodded and Jamie kissed her cheek before standing up and heading for the door.  
"Daddy?" Jamie stopped and looked at the little girl snuggled under her covers "Can you tell me a story?" she asked Jamie laughed a bit before walking back to the bed and sitting down he thought for a minute trying to think of a good story to tell the child, But Iris cut him off  
"Tell me how the guardians defeated Pitch!" she said to him Jami smiled but saw how tired the girl was and shook his head  
"That's a really long story sweet heart, and it's late" Jamie reminded her Iris frowned but nodded in understanding Jamie kissed her forehead  
"I'll tell you in the morning alright?" he asked Iris nodded and Jamie turned out the light he watched as the little girl rolled over and drifted to sleep he smiled watching his daughter's peaceful face as she slept on, what she dreamt of this time only sandy would know  
"She's a cute kid" Jamie looked over his shoulder seeing his old friend and he nodded a little bit at Jack  
"Yeah, she is." Jamie said with a slight yawn before Jamie suddenly had a thought, Jack hadn't come by in years Jamie turned back to the guardian who smiled at him  
"What are you doing here?"  
"A kid had a bad dream; you don't think sandy gave it to her do you?" Jack asked Jamie was surprised this couldn't mean what he thought it meant  
"Pitch?"  
"We have our suspicions but so far no proof" Jack said shrugging "But North has that feeling in his belly so we're all on our guard" Jack added quickly afterwards Jamie nodded a little he was a bit more relieved he looked back at his daughter who slept peacefully while the two friends spoke to each other before he closed the door only leaving it open a crack  
"She really wants to meet you guys someday" Jamie commented to Jack with a smile Jack chuckled a bit  
"I can see you've made her just as big of a believer" Jack said he had seen her room and all the guardian stuff Jamie nodded  
"Crystal did too, apparently she caught tooth sneaking into her room once to get her tooth" Jamie said Jack's smile vanished as he remembered what had happened to Jamie's wife, Jack often found that he blamed himself, Jamie's wife had died in a car accident two years earlier she had slid on some black ice and she had crashed into a tree. Jack hadn't meant for it to happen it was an accident but Jamie knew it and didn't blame his friend at all but Jack blamed himself for it.  
"Jamie…."  
"You don't have to say it Jack, it's not your fault" Jamie said to him with a sad smile before he smiled "I gotta go to bed I have work tomorrow" Jamie said Jack nodded a little understanding, Jamie wasn't the little kid he used to be he now had three kids the twins Jade and Tristan and then off course Iris.  
The twins were off doing a school trip in Italy, both had begged him to let them go as their birthday present which Jamie agreed to doing after they begged him for like a week, so he got to spend some quality time with Iris which was going well, which it usually did considering Iris loved spending time with her dad. Jamie went off to bed then he felt better knowing that the guardians would be around who knew maybe he'd be able to see the others again too. Jamie didn't hear a soft noise moving in the hall as he drifted to sleep, not noticing the tall black figure as it went down to the young girls bedroom, the figure proving to be a man grinned as it saw the child laying spread out in all directions in her bed now the stuffed toy clutched tightly under one arm for comfort.  
"What a beautiful dream," Pitch commented noting that the dream sand took the form of the guardians and the young girl all seeming to be playing games in the warren he frowned gently touching the sand for the second time that night as it turned black and the guardians disappeared and were replaced with fearlings Pitch chuckled  
"What do you know, the child's worst fear is me."


	2. taken

**Chapter two**

Jamie awoke for the second time that night, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach his paternal instincts telling him to go check on Iris, he quickly got up grabbing his slippers before he hurried quietly down the hall, when he arrived he only saw Iris curled up in a ball on her bed crying in her sleep it was clear she was having a nightmare, Jamie hurried over to his daughter and began to comfort her shushing her quietly and rubbing her back  
"It's just a dream Iris, nothing in it can hurt you" Jamie told her quietly with a small smile after a few minutes of comfort the young girl smiled in her sleep rolling over and continuing to have a peaceful sleep, Jamie smiled and tucked the blankets over her once more he stood and headed out to leave when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes he turned and quickly spotted what he knew had made him wake up in the first place  
"I don't see why you would spoil such a beautiful nightmare" Pitch said to Jamie knowing the boy could still see him as he stood over the still sleeping child Jamie glared at him turning back around  
"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked him ready to protect his daughter if he needed to, Pitch was a crafty fellow and it had been made clear long ago that he was not above trying to harm children. Pitch simply chuckled  
"Oh I head you were all grown up now, and came to see the Guardians biggest believer, don't you know I find out that his daughter has just as much of a problem as he did?" Pitch asked gently stroking the sleeping child's hair Jamie was there in an instant he grabbed Pitch's hand and glared at him  
"Don't touch her" he said in a low voice so as to not wake the child, Pitch merely laughed cruelly pulling his hand back  
"My, my look who's so protective of his little believer" Pitch said with a dark chuckle Jamie glared, it was clear that the boogie man was here for more than a midnight checkup something was up and Jamie was worried it had something to do with Iris  
"Why are you here?" Jamie demanded letting go of Pitch who just laughed a bit  
"You don't know? I would have thought Jack would have warned you" Pitch told him Jamie glared now he knew, the Nightmare king was after revenge on the guardians but what would that have to do with Iris? As if reading the father's mind Pitch grinned  
"Do you not remember how I lost Jamie?" he asked "I had everything locked up tight, all the lights went out one by one, except for one." Pitch told him Jamie realized then, it had to do with him the last believer, not Iris, this was all just another of Pitch's plots against the guardians.  
"So now that you're starting to figure this out will you be coming with me the easy way or the hard way? Because you will be coming with me either way" Pitch told him Jamie hesitated before he heard something move behind him he turned and saw Iris sleepily rubbing her eyes  
"Daddy?" she asked Jamie hurried over to her trying to block Pitch from view  
"Shh sweet heart it's alright, just go back to sleep alright?" Jamie asked her smiling Iris slowly nodded she rested her head down once more and drifted right back to sleep Jamie smiled at her a little bit before he heard Pitch clear his throat loudly behind him.  
"I'll go with you, but you have to promise to keep Iris out of this." Jamie told Pitch not looking at him as he watched his daughters sleeping face, he knew Pitch's answer and Jamie just wanted to Remember Iris like this for a bit, happy and peaceful because come tomorrow, her life was going to be thrown into all kinds of unknown chaos.  
"That sounds like a deal I can make" Pitch said glad that Jamie saw it his way Jamie gently kissed his daughter one last time  
"Good bye Iris, you're going to be scared but you'll have to be brave and just know the guardians will be there to help you" Jamie whispered to her softly before he stood up and vanished into the night with Pitch. Iris still slept on peacefully she yawned a bit and rolled over  
"Ok daddy" she mumbled in her sleep this being the only sign that she had actually heard her father as the child slept on, her dreams peaceful and nice as the child was unaware of the challenges she would soon face once morning came.

Don't own ROTG just Iris, Crystal, jade and Tristan (though only Iris really shows up in this)


	3. waking up

**Chapter three**

Iris awoke the next and began to wonder about her strange dream, her father had gone with Pitch to protect her, but why would Sandy give her such a sad and scary dream? Iris crawled out of bed and hurried down to her dads room she was however puzzled when she didn't find him there, his bed was a mess and his slippers were gone. This wasn't like Jamie and that concerned Iris  
"Daddy!" she shouted heading down the stairs she searched in the Kitchen first, then the living room, the garage, the den, and lastly the back yard but Jamie was no where to be seen. Iris began to panic and hurried to the front window looking out, her dad's car was still in the drive way this told the young girl one thing. Iris felt her eyes well up with tears as she slowly sat down on the carpeted floor and hugged Fluffy close to her and slowly she began to cry  
"F-fluffy, d-daddy's in trouble it wasn't a dream last night, Pitch took daddy" she told the stuffed toy but it just stared back at her she began to sob and hugged the toy close to her, what was she to do? She was too small to do anything on her own, she still wasn't allowed to cross the street and with out her brother and sister she was completely alone.  
Iris sobbed quietly into the rabbits fur before she stood up she went into her fathers room and curled up on his bed hugging his pillow close to him she closed her eyes and tried to pretend it was him, trying to pretend that this was all a horrible nightmare and that she would wake up wrapped in his arms, as her tears fell and she wished for this to be a good dream, one guardian heard the child's pleas for her father, as a little wisp of golden sand gently lulled the child to sleep, he smiled sadly down at the child and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. Sandy knew he had to help her and for this, he needed the guardians. Sandy used his dream sand to go out and tell them where to go each string of sand leading to a guardian which would in turn lead them to the Bennett household where the child was Sandy only hoped that they could help to find the child's father and in the mean time it was their job to keep the child safe, if Pitch had wanted Jamie, he was bound to come back for the child.

Jamie searched frantically through the tunnels of Pitch's lair, he knew Pitch's plan and he wasn't going to be part of it, he had to escape, he had to go back but how? These tunnels were like a maze! Jamie heard the sound of the nightmares behind him and hurried through a random way in hopes of escaping but that was cut short by turning again and being faced with Pitch, he skidded to a stop before the nightmare king, slipping and falling backwards onto the floor of the lair Pitch laughed cruelly at him kneeling down  
"I remember you being a lot more brave than this, why so scared now? Is it because of what happened to your wife?"  
Jamie glared as Pitch grinned wickedly before pulling Jamie to his feet by his arm, Jamie pulled his arm back and stepped back only to gently bump into a nightmare  
"How did you-?"  
"The entire time she was in the hospital she was terrified for you and your family, wanting to know what would happen to them if she died she wad petrified" Pitch said laughing a little bit Jamie glared as Pitch walked forward  
"When that happened and you saw what it did to your family you were from then on petrified of death, of leaving your children with no one, well what about Little Iris now hm? She's all alone and doesn't have a clue where you are" Pitch said Jamie felt that pain of guilt again  
"You abandoned her"  
"No I didn't" Jamie said quickly afterwards Pitch just laughed a little before turning as the fearlings (They are these creatures in the books they basically look like little ghost things from what I have come to understand) appeared and grabbed Jamie dragging him off once more to the room that Pitch had locked him in before, and now he was being locked in again Jamie wasn't paying to much attention though as Pitch's words rang through his head

_"You abandoned her"_

He hadn't abandoned her had he? Jamie had only tried to protect her from Pitch! But there was that thought, he had just left her there, he should have put up some sort of fight against Pitch but he hadn't. Jamie put his face in his hands and shook his head  
here he was a grown man now with three children two teenagers and a six year old child and he was still having nightmares.

Don't own ROTG just Iris, Crystal, jade and Tristan (though only Iris really shows up in this)


	4. The twins

**Chapter four**

As expected, Jack was the first of the guardians to arrive in the house though he had to admit he was curious about why Sandy was having them meet at Jamie's house.  
"Hey Sandy what's wrong?" Jack asked curiously but the little guardian just shook his head pointing into Jamie's room, Jack raised an eyebrow and peered into the room, the scene of Iris curled up in her dad's bed tears still streaming down her face despite the sweet dream she was having Jack felt his heart practically break he then looked at Sandy "Where's Jamie?" he asked Sandy merely shrugged unsure of what happened, he had wanted to ask the child when she woke up which was why he allowed her to sleep until he could summon the other guardians. Jack nodded a little before going down to Iris's room and looking around at the decorated room, now that it was light out he smiled seeing the decorations that the child had clearly hand made he smiled poking a paper snow flake that hung from the ceiling next to some of the models of Tooth's fairies made out of clothes pins, feathers and paper for the noses he smiled a little bit, this kid was definitely creative with her work, Jack was pleasantly surprised with how much of a fan she was of them. As he looked around the room seeing all the things to resemble the guardians, the fake Easter eggs with little feet attached, the little bottles with plastic toys painted yellow in them , he thought it was kind of interesting he then noticed the large leather book on the table he looked over at it in messy Childs writing it read "My Myth journal" given the first word wasn't spelled correctly he could tell that Jamie had still helped her to the best of his abilities Jack opened the book and sat down on the plastic coloring table he flipped through smiling at all the drawings of the guardians as she had tried to scribble down anything she thought would prove something about each guardian he flipped to the back and frowned when he saw a note had been pinned to it where a teacher had examined the book, this told him it was a project but he frowned when he read what it said  
"Dear Mr. Bennett,

We are becoming more and more concerned with your daughters imagination, this project was to make a journal about _real _people or Animals not "the guardians" I believe in the best interest of the child you should break the news to her that these are just figments of her imagination, the stories and the way she manages to turn every project into something about them is beginning to become concerning to us and to the school psychologist,"

Psychologist? They had her seeing someone about them? Jack turned the note over and frowned a little bit  
"She's six" he found himself saying out loud as he rolled his eyes "She's supposed to imagine this kind of stuff don't try to make her grow up before she should" He told the note as if the teacher could hear his words through the note he then frowned though he smiled seeing it was from the beginning of the year and shook his head knowing that Jamie had ignored the note completely and probably left it there as almost like a trophy to show just how much his daughter actually believed  
"Jack who are you talking to?" Jack jumped and looked up to see Toothiana had arrived he smiled sheepishly before showing her the note, Toothiana read it and smiled a little bit shaking her head  
"The funny part is this isn't actually hers" Tooth said confusing Jack as Tooth sat down next to him "This is her sister's, Jade was just as big of a believer but she started to get picked on for it so she gave all of her things including this room to Iris when that happened." Tooth said she remembered hearing about it when she had gone to visit Jade and get the tooth that had been knocked out of her brother's mouth when he got in a fight defending her. Tooth herself had found the whole situation very sad but it needed to happen Tooth was just happy that the beliefs of the older sister had been passed down to Iris who had actually edited the journal  
"The journal was actually about me and Bunnymund, looks like Iris has added quite a few things about you, Sandy and North though" Tooth said Jack laughed a little bit before the smile vanished he sighed  
"I don't get it, Jamie would never abandon Iris, what could have-" Jack cut himself off as he noticed something on Iris's bed  
"jack?" tooth asked as she saw him get up and walk over to the bed to examine something she followed him and her eyes grew wide, seeing what he saw, a small pile of black sand that was all to familiar to the two of them  
"Pitch" Jack said glaring now it made sense, Pitch had taken Jamie, it was all him but why? Jack looked at Tooth who looked just as upset as he was he picked up the sand and walked into the hallway in time to meet the other two guardians who came up the stairs, both covered in soot which showed Bunny had entered the same way North had.  
"What's the matter?" Bunny asked Jack held his hand out and opened it  
"Pitch took Jamie" Jack said showing them the black sand which seemed to anger Sandy  
"Alright, so why couldn't we have met at the warren or Tooth's palace?" Bunnymund asked this lead Sandy to again point into Jamie's room causing the other two to look and see the sleeping child  
"Well where's 'er mum?" Bunny asked Jack looked away the guilt eating him again  
"Sh-she passed away a couple of years ago" Jack said simply Tooth patted Jack's shoulder  
"Jack you didn't mean for the ice to get there it wasn't your fault" Tooth told him Jack sighed  
"I know I still feel like I could have done something-"  
"Lets focus on the problem at hand" North said to them quickly before it got off topic, this was also a tactic he hoped to keep Jack's mind off of what had happened to Crystal Jack nodded afterwards as he entered the room and watched her  
"Should we wake her up? She's going to have more information on this than anyone else" Jack said his eyes fell to Sandy knowing this was more of his choice, Sandy nodded a little.  
Jack turned back to the child and gently put his hand on her shoulder that was enough to cause the child to jump awake because of the cold after a moment of being startled she stared wide eyed at the figure before her, Jack smiled a little bit at her  
"Have a nice nap?" he asked her before he felt the child fling her arms around him  
"jack! I knew it! I knew you were real!" she cheered happily "I knew you'd come, you're going to find daddy right?" she asked pulling back to look him in the face Jack laughed a little bit at the reaction to her seeing him, imagine what was going to happen when she saw the others,  
"Of course we came, how could we ever let down our biggest believers?" Jack asked her with a smile but then Iris became sad again  
"Pitch took daddy! I don't know where and I don't know why but he took him!" Iris said frowning her eyes filled with tears once more and Jack hugged her trying to comfort the child, so many emotions in a minute the child was definitely going to be a handful but Jack knew they could handle it  
"Hey, don't cry we'll find him and we'll take care of you too" Jack told her pulling her forward gently to look him in the eyes as he brushed a little bit of her brown hair out of her eyes, Iris nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes  
"A-And I get to help right?" she asked Jack looked back at the guardians who all didn't know how to react Jack looked at her  
"Well…"  
"I have to help! Pitch was going to take me too if Daddy hadn't stopped him" Iris told him pleadingly Jack sighed  
"We'll talk about it, now where are your brother and sister?" Jack asked her curiously  
Iris thought for a minute trying to remember  
"They're in Italy for school, they won't be back for a few more weeks" Iris told him Jack smiled, well that was a relief chances are if they knew the authorities would get involved and there wouldn't be any hope in the world of them finding Jamie, not to mention some poor innocent soul would probably just be put in jail for absolutely no reason what so ever.  
"Alright, well why don't you get dressed and we'll start trying to find some place for you to stay during all this chaos hm?" Jack asked Iris nodded before hopping down off the bed she hurried past the other guardians and down into her room to get dressed  
"What do ya mean we'll talk bout it?" Bunny asked looking at Jack, who simply shrugged  
"Did you want to hear her beg a million times?" Jack asked Bunny rolled his eyes  
"Ya shoulda asked us!"  
"You guys didn't know what to do what did you think that look was?!" Jack asked him getting annoyed Tooth quickly shushed them as their voices began to rise  
"you guys now isn't the time to be arguing, if she hears us talking about this she's just going to get more upset, I think if Pitch was after her his next target will be the twins so chances are we should go get them" Tooth suggested but Jack frowned a little  
"Trey and Jade don't believe in us any more, they're sixteen" Jack told her the others thought for a minute trying to think of what they could do in the mean time to try and get the twins it was then Bunnymund had an idea  
"Sophie! She still believes I could ask her to come along and get the twins besides they need a family member to get them in an emergency" Bunnymund suggested Jack nodded a little with a smile  
"Great! You guys take care of Iris, we'll get the Sophie and the twins and give them the low down on what's going on" Jack said but Tooth smiled a little  
"Do you just want to go to see Kara?" she asked causing the frost guardian to frown at her as the others looked suddenly very interested

"Who is Kara?" North asked Jack shrugged a little bit knowing this was going to be some complicated explanation that was going to go on a lot of different ideas from the Guardians  
"She's an old friend, me and her were on the same boat didn't remember our time alive but no one believed in us, she's the spirit of color" Jack said shrugging he didn't think it was that big of a deal after all "She's got some pretty powerful magic if she draws something in her sketchbook it's most likely to happen she doesn't know when or where but usually it does" Jack explained shrugging Bunnymund nodded a little bit  
"I know er, Sheila drops by the Warren just before spring to make sure all the flowers are giving off the right colors" Bunnymund said thoughtfully Kara usually was a very quiet but also could often be a rather depressing person to be around no one had ever heard of her and she often found herself alone, especially now that Jack was a guardian though that never seemed to stop her. North chuckled a bit  
"She is a very nice girl Jack"  
"Hey don't get the wrong idea she's a friend" Jack said flat out knowing what they'd be thinking though the hearts being formed over Sandy's head as he laughed silently Jack frowned and shook his head a little bit before walking away to check on Iris the little girl had her backpack filled to the brim her toy bunny sticking out of one of the pockets and Jack grinned at her  
"Hey you almost ready to go?" Iris nodded quickly with a smile as she put the backpack over her shoulders  
"Alright North, Tooth and Sandy are going to take care of you Bunny and I got to go get your aunt Sophie, your brother and your sister ok?" Jack asked her Iris nodded before hugging Jack tightly  
"Please be careful" she told him Jack smiled he knew the girl was afraid but he wasn't going to let anything happen to her he was determined to protect his Friend's family even if it killed him.

"HEY! Hey Jade check this out!" Trey called his blonde hair falling into his face from under the red bandanna that was tied around his head to hold his jaw length messy blonde hair out of his face, though his bangs still peeked through a little bit and got in his eyes he didn't care so much and was used to it, Jade looked up to him her brown eyes watching her brother who was on top of a flight of stairs at the hotel their class was staying at  
"Trey! Trey get down from there right now or I'm coming up after you!" she shouted Trey laughed his skateboard was on the railing and it was clear he was going to grind down the rail, at the threat Trey merely grinned and turned to his friends  
"I'm sorry did I hear a challenge?" He said his three friends cheered and Jade sighed  
"Trey I swear though I learned Karate for self defense I will destroy you" Jade threatened but of course the threat fell on deaf ears as the sixteen year old quickly jumped onto the skateboard and grinded all the way down to the bottom before jumping straight into a teachers waiting arms he smiled sheepishly as the teacher glared and Jade did a face palm  
"This is a school trip, I suggest you treat this place with respect" the teacher said dropping the boy flat on his ass before taking the skateboard from him and walking away Trey frowned as Jade helped him up pushing her reading glasses up on her brown eyes  
"I warned you" she said fixing her long wavy blonde hair as she pulled it back once he was up she had a tall slender figure she wore a white V neck shirt underneath a brown jacket and blue jeans that fit her well and brown knee high boots, Trey frowned at his older sister  
"Well you could have done a better job at warning me" he said standing up and brushing himself off Jade shook her head a little when had she become his babysitter? She then saw something out of the corner of her eye, a dark figure she turned to look and glanced around but there was nothing there  
"Jade? You alright?" Jade snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her brother an almost foreboding feeling suddenly coming over her she took one look back to where she was sure she had seen someone but after a minute she turned back to her brother and smiled at his worried look, just like she always did  
"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" she said before she grabbed her bags and tossed him his the two then set off for their hotel rooms not realizing the Tall black figure watching them from the shadows with an evil grin plastered on that wicked face  
"Well now what an interesting twist, the twins don't believe"


	5. Transformation

**Chapter five**

Bunnymund and Jack quickly came out of the hole in the back forest; Jack looked around confused before turning to Bunnymund  
"What are we doing here?" Jack asked Bunnymund looked at his feet a little bit something was off and Jack could tell  
"Alright well um I haven't exactly talked to Sophie in a while" Bunnymund said to him Jack put his hands in his pockets watching the Guardian now slightly concerned  
"How long is a while?" Jack asked him Bunnymund sighed a little rubbing the back of his neck  
"A few years actually"  
"A few _years?!_" Jack asked him a little angry and a little upset with the Easter Bunny  
"How many years" he questioned noting how Bunny avoided eye contact at all costs this told Jack it had been longer than he thought and this wasn't a good thing  
"Bunny…."  
"Not sense she was thirteen alright?" Bunnymund asked sighing a little "She was getting' made fun of and I figured if I wasn't around as much…."  
"BUNNY!" Jack yelled at the pooka who cringed a little bit  
"Is someone there?" a feminine voice called causing both to jump it sounded much older than a child so it was puzzling the two quickly hid though Jack in a tree and Bunny in some bushes but it was then a woman quickly came she wore a sky blue sweater and black Yoga pants with some sneakers she had long blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades but despite anything Jack would have recognized her any where

_Alright moment of truth _he thought before he made a snowflake and blew it down it drifted on the wind before it hit the girl in the nose she blinked a few times and seemed absolutely puzzled but then something seemed to click  
"Jack?"  
"So you do remember me" Jack said floating down to her Sophie smiled before she quickly hugged him Jack smiled he was relieved that she still believed in him she pulled away with a smile  
"You know I was starting to doubt everything" she said with a small laugh "I've been seeing a therapist and he started telling me that I probably hadn't seen you guys"  
Jack rolled his eyes a little bit shaking his head  
"Professionals what do they know?" he asked before he looked to the bushes "You coming to say hi?" he asked when nothing happened he sighed taking his staff and sending a blast of frost towards the bush forcing Bunny to jump out of the way to avoid being frozen the rabbit glared and Sophie was stunned for a moment before she folded her arms and frowned at him Bunnymund smiled a bit awkwardly  
"Hey there ya little ankle bitter"  
"Don't go there, you made me almost think I was insane!" Sophie shot at him though she only sounded slightly annoyed with the fact that she had been ignored for a few years  
"You were gettin' picked on and I couldn't let that happin to ya" Bunnymund said trying to defend his point but Jack cleared his throat loudly to avoid this uncomfortable conversation that could happen later  
"Sophie listen your brother and his family are in trouble and we need your help" Jack told her Sophie looked surprised for a minute Jack then went through the whole explanation of Pitch taking Jamie for an unknown reason, and how he may go after the twins when Jack finished Sophie nodded understanding  
"Oh poor Iris, poor thing must be petrified right now" Sophie said thoughtfully as she worried over the child

Jade couldn't help but glance over her shoulder for what felt like the fifth time that day she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched and it was really starting to creep her out  
"Sis no one is there" Trey insisted buying his sister an ice cream cone, they were free to walk around the area they were touring for a few hours so long as they stayed with a buddy, naturally the twins stayed together Jade took the ice cream before sighing a little  
"I know, I know but I just keep getting this weird feeling" Jade said frowning a little as she leaned against the cart that was selling the ice cream and thought "I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong"  
"You know what sis you're probably right, I bet the boogie man is out to get Dad and the other guardians as we speak" Trey said sarcastically referencing the stories that their father used to tell them when they were younger as he licked his ice cream cone and started walking away Jade hurrying behind him not noticing the golden eyes watching her from the shadows  
"Well he isn't wrong" Pitch said with a dark chuckle so far things were almost going according to plan, but before he could get these two he knew that he had to get one other person, someone to help set the odds in his favor, with that the nightmare king disappeared into his shadows reappearing in a familiar area the place entirely forest however it was a little odd, some of the trees were orange and red with autumn leaves some were bright green with spring flowers and some were bare with winter weather Pitch smiled a little bit as he started to walk towards a house that seemed to be made of branches and roots  
"Oh miss Gaea" he called pleasantly a woman looked up her bright red almost orange hair was long and reached past her waist her innocent green eyes staring up at him the woman was between her early to late thirties  
"Pitch how many times have I told you, you're not welcome here?" she asked him glaring as she stood up and brushed herself off folding her arms Pitch laughed a little bit  
"What? I can't come to see Mother Nature?" Pitch asked her Gaea folded her arms and glared at him she could tell he wanted something he just wasn't getting to the point yet  
"Not unless you are Hana, Ray, Jack, or Aki" Gaea said Pitch almost cringed at the mention of Jack, Gaea was Mother nature however she had four helpers to bring in the seasons Hana, the Fairy (not like tooth more traditional fairy) of Spring, Ray the spirit of Summer, Aki the Spirit of Fall, and of course Jack father winter himself. Pitch smiled at her  
"But this involves Jack-"  
"I'm proud of him for becoming a guardian it's not up to you" she told him flatly but Pitch laughed coldly sending a chill up the woman's spine  
"Actually this is also about you, I want you to join me and help fight against the Guardians" Pitch told her Gaea stared at him for a moment the shock evident on her face before she snapped out of it and glared  
"What on earth would make you think I would do that? My answer is-" Pitch quickly grabbed her wrist as she tried to turn away forcing her to look into his eyes as he grinned wickedly  
"Oh how cute, you thought I was asking" Gaea felt a prickling sensation in her arm and looked her eyes widened as she saw the sight, black sand slowly creeping up her arm surrounding it Gaea used her powers to control the branches of the trees and quickly throw Pitch away but however that didn't seem to stop it, the sand still crept up her arms she even tried throwing that off of her but to no avail it just kept surrounding her Pitch laughed at the terrified expression on her face  
"Isn't it wonderful? I've developed it to be able to possess people" He told her causing Gaea to stare at him as it took over her entire body when the sand cleared the sweet innocent woman she once was, was now gone and replaced with someone entirely different Gaea's hair was now a much darker red much more like blood than the orange it had been and was pulled up in a messy pony tail her skin much paler than before her clothes had also changed to long elbow length black gloves, a black corset, and a black skirt that reached her knees with a slit in the side Pitch grinned at his creation before offering her a hand  
"How do you feel?" Pitch asked her she looked up at him a new look in the green eyes as she grinned taking the offered hand  
"Better than I have in a long time" she told him Pitch grinned  
"Good, now I need your help with something important, there are two kids who need to be reminded that there is such a thing as the boogie man"


	6. Kara

**Chapter six**

Sophie sighed a little bit in relief as they were now in North's workshop, before going to get the twins she demanded that she go to see Iris. The little girl was fine she was actually outside wrapped up in her snow clothes sledding with North, who was on break for the moment so that he could take care of her the Yeti's were joining in, Sophie smiled relieved to see that the child was alright and doing well, all seemed well until Tooth flew towards them  
"Why aren't you guys in Italy?" she asked seeming to be worried  
"We had to get Sophie, we can't just take the twins someone's gonna freak out when they go missing" Jack told her that seemed to worry tooth all the more  
"Why what's going on?" Sophie asked Tooth looked to where North and Iris were sledding before beckoning them to follow her they quickly followed her into the next room kneeling on the floor was a young girl about the age of 18, she had long snowy white hair and pale, pale skin her eyes were large and round they seemed to have an Ember color to them she wore a long black dress that reached the floor and a hooded cloak to match she wore white flat shoes, adding just a small splash of color to her outfit, her eyes were fixed on the sketch pad in her hand as she scribbled furiously down on it  
"Kara? What are you doing here?" Jack asked her the girl looked up upon hearing her name and gave a weak smile to the guardians  
"Jamie" she said simply before she stood and flipped back a few pages in her sketchbook before handing it to Jack, Jack looked at the image Sophie and Bunnymund looked over Jack's shoulder to examine the image, the first image was a dark image Jamie sat in a corner of a dark room his face was very sad and it looked as if he was in some kind of pain this caused Sophie to gasp covering her mouth with her hands, she was unable to stand seeing her brother that way, Jack felt his stomach turn uncomfortably and he flipped the page unable to stand staring at it any longer the next image was of the twins the two seemed happy but in the back ground a dark shadow with two golden eyes watching them Jack knew this meant Pitch  
"He's found them?" Jack asked looking up at Kara she nodded and motioned for him to keep going Jack flipped the page this one was of Pitch yet again but it was him and Gaea, she was backed into a corner and glaring at him but Pitch had a devious grin on his face and a ball of nightmare sand in his hand  
"I dun get it, what does all of this mean?" Bunny asked looking up at her Kara shrugged  
"I just draw it, Pitch has been after me for a few weeks now and I also know that he's been after the other four as well" she told him Sophie looked at her in confusion  
"Other four?"  
"Nimue, Guardian of the forest, Hana, fairy of spring, Ray spirit of summer, And Aki spirit of the fall" Bunny explained to her Jack looked to him raising an eye brow  
"So you know them but you don't know Kara?"  
"I know er! She comes and makes sure all the color is still going through my flowers to help me with the eggs!" Bunny said frowning Kara rolled her eyes a little before taking the book  
"Not the point, the point is Pitch is up to something and I don't know what, but he can't get hold of this book Or Hana's!" Kara told them  
"Why not?" Sophie asked  
"Kara see's the future well draws it" Jack explained  
"And Hana's powers are all in her book, if she draws a flower and tears out the page it turns into a seed and whatever she drew will bloom, however it doesn't just do that if she draws something it will turn into that as well" Bunnymund explained  
"My book is also a different story" Kara said "If Pitch finds this and tears a page out, something terrible will happen"  
"What?" Sophie asked  
"A fate worse than death" Jack told her and dropped it at that for now Sophie was now to afraid to ask what would happen if Pitch got Kara's book she then heard the sound of the door opening behind her  
"Auntie Sophie!" Sophie was then hugged by the small child known to her as her niece Sophie smiled and hugged her, rather frozen, niece close to her  
"Iris I'm so glad that you're alright"  
"Pitch took daddy and he might be going after the twins!" iris said "and I get to help find them!" Sophie then shot a look up at Bunnymund who's only response was to point to Jack who smiled at her sheepishly though tried to hide after receiving Sophie's death glare Sophie sighed and ran a hand through Iris's hair  
"We'll talk about that later sweetie, just go warm up" Sophie said Iris nodded before going to get out of her wet snow clothes as North came in with a large smile on his face  
"She is very energetic, I have not played with a child in very long time" he said seeming rather tired Tooth smiled  
"I'll take over for a little while you watch over Kara" Tooth said before floating out after the child

Jade sighed a little bit as she looked out the window Trey sitting beside her rocking out to music he was listening to on his MP3 player Jade wasn't paying much attention she was lost in thought yet again, she still had this bad feeling which seemed to have only gotten worse the bus soon stopped and they were allowed off in order to wander their latest location she stuck her hands in her pockets until she heard a familiar voice call her name  
"Jade?!" Jade spun around looking her heart raced when she had heard that female voice  
"What's the matter?" Trey asked her Jade turned to face her brother but then heard the voice again calling her name she quickly looked and saw a wave of blonde hair duck around a corner  
"I'll be right back" Jade said before running off around the corner she looked around trying to search for the familiar face  
"Jade!" Jade followed the voice quickly ducking around corners and weaving through people until she was finally alone on a street  
"Mom!?" she shouted that had been the familiar voice she had been chasing her heart raced as she searched for any sign soon coming up with nothing though it was then however she felt a hand on her shoulder she screamed wheeling around only to face the eyes of her brother  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Trey asked her annoyed Jade looked around one more time searching around for some sign of the woman but turned back to Trey  
"I thought….I swear I heard…..Never mind" Jade said shaking her head and putting her face in her hands Trey smiled a little at her before he put his arm around her he knew just by the look on her face exactly what she had thought  
"Jade, mom's been gone for years"  
"I know but, Trey I swear I heard her! And she was calling me!" Jade said to him Trey sighed turning and beginning to lead her away from the area  
"Jade, she's gone I'm sure you just thought you heard her" Trey said the twins soon walked away not seeing the two figures standing near by watching them  
"Why did you grab her?" Gaea asked looking at Pitch rather confused Pitch chuckled darkly  
"Be patient Gaea, all good things to those who wait"


End file.
